Admiring Her
by Purple Asus
Summary: A sweet OS on RajVi where Rajat admires his love.. :*


So, here I am again.

Hello my lovely readers! :D Again it's me. I know, I know.. Everyone is waiting for DTBY and LIIU, but honestly am not in the mood to write. Probably, I want the upcoming chapters to be perfect and I don't have that much time to make them perfect. As everyone know it's Exam-Time for all the students all over the world, and am also the one in those students.

Here, I am again, with my sweet piece of imagination.

Bear with the OS till the end. ;)

**X...X...X**

**. . . .**

**:* ..Admiring Her.. :***

**. . . .**

**...oOo...**

**Rajat's P.O.V:**

Here I was again late, I had to met her at 5 pm and now it's 5:30. And now she will be like all the more bossy. It's not like am backbiting about her, no way. And how could I, even. Wasn't this my plan, though I didn't mean to make her wait, but it was something I did intentionally, so that I can see her bossy attitude, just because I like when she does so.

I started to move towards our specific place on the beach, where we always sit, just to see her busy, talking with the kids there. Didn't I tell you, how much she love to be around the kids.

She was talking to them but I can bet and tell how much she was admiring them.

And here I was doing nothing except for admiring her. I can bet, I can surf my whole day just by admiring her.

Every lil thing about her just make me fall in love with her all over again and again and again and this goes on like this.. I can describe every aspect of her. A smile form on my lips on my thought.

She was talking to the kids, about something, the voice, sorry, the words weren't clear, but her voice was.. For me it has always.

_**Her Voice;** _Oh my, it is something which is like sugar in your ears. It has the ability to make you comfort. Don't know, whether it's the way she use to understand something, uses the words or, utter something with some specific intensity that just make you understand, every lil thing._. _It has that very power to heal you. To put your soul at peace. To assure you that everything would be alright. It has the ability to touch your soul, yet put up a smile on your face. Let's just say that her voice is nothing but _magical. _The way she whispers my name, it's the sweetest sound I've ever heard. The first time she had called me by my name, I remember how I had cherished it the moment. I had never admired my own name that much before.

I saw her waving at me, means she saw me standing a little far from her.

_**Her Eyes;**_ it's something of her which can drown anyone. Her deep, brown eyes, which looks brown just when the sun rays fall on her eyes, otherwise seems to be the black ones, has the intensity to make anyone fall for her. They spoke volumes. I know how much she had been through. But still, they spoke whatever she couldn't. Happiness all over but a tinge of sadness, when am with any other girl, that jealousy, color of excitement when she becomes a small child, pleasure.. And many more..

I saw her waving at me again, as asking me to come. I took a sigh and moved towards her. I stood besides her.

"you are late, Rajat!", she said while looking at her wrist watch.

"sorry", I smiles sheepishly.

She gave her beautiful smile.

_**Her Smile;**_ That's the thing which I love the most. Her smile is my life. It has the ability to cure me, my anger, sickness, my headache, my irritation, my tensions, every lil thing. People use medicines when they are Ill or tensed or have any thing that they call not good for health. But I just need her smile. Ohhh! It's so beautiful that I couldn't say anything. The smile sticks moon to her already beautiful face.

"com'on sit down on the sand", she motioned me to sit down.

"seriously purvi? Mein is mitti pe bethun?", I asked.

"ohh please, zada nautanki mat karo. I know how much you love to sit down on this soft sand.. Now shut up and sit!", she said and pulled me down.

I grinned and sat. Only to be lost in her authoritative tone. How much I love when she orders me like she owned me. Obviously, am hers only!

I was staring at her, continuously, though I was in senses. As people get lost in their loved ones eyes and lost their senses. But I don't do that.

She raised an eyebrow and asked me as "what?"

I took her hand in mine and she intertwined her fingers with me. I smiles and said, "you look beautiful"

She looked in the direction of the waves as to hiding her blush and said, "that's what I have been told every time"

She put her head on my shoulder, and probably She was thinking something, suddenly, "Rajat.. I..."

I cut her off, "I know purvi you love me."

She huffed and sat straight, "huh! I wasn't saying that! Khush fehmiyan tou Dekho Zara.. And wait.. Koe Ehsan nahi Kia if you except my love.."

**_Her Anger_;** ohh thisss.. I soo much love her when she pretend to be angry, though she can never be with me, as for anything I could do to her.. But that doesn't mean I take her for granted. Her pout when she is angry, or atleast pretend to be. I love her.. Love her.. Love her... And love her..

I saw the sun was settling, so thought to go to home. "Come on purvi I think we must leave."

"haan tou Chalo, aesay Bol rahay ho as if I asked to spend the whole night here.", she said, irritatingly.

We started to walk towards the car, hand in hand, the cool wind was blowing on our faces, and her hairs were dancing on her face, she was struggling to get hold on it. Ufff.. How much I love her hairs.

**_Her Hairs_;** one of the best thing of hers. Long.., till her pelvic bone, especially when she let them open. Have I ever told you, how soft and silky the are, how could you know, it's only something which I can touch! ;) yeah me! Possessive hubby. And when she took bath, the refreshing smell of her hairs is something I can die for..

We reached where our car was parked, she was going to open it when I hold her wrist and made her face me. I gently pecked her cheek and whispered, "I know you were saying this only at that time. I love you to, more than any other thing in this whole universe."

She smiled and blushed and sat in the car, hurriedly.

** ...oOo...**

**Author's Note:**

:D :D ;)

Wasn't this sweeeeettt :*

Don't think, how imaginative I am.. Just got the idea while reading something similar to this. So the whole credit doesn't goes to me. But, it does, because, I typed it down in my brokenative (I made this word ;) ) English. ;)

Share your views, please.


End file.
